Countdown2000 Sweetheart
by Shiki-Is-A-Hikikomori
Summary: After a 'small' accident Ludwig, a dog trainer from Berlin's suburbs, starts having weird -to say the least- dreams of a person he's never met. What's going on? Is he forgetting something? AU, mafia, secret agents, assassins, crazy plot and amateur smut.
1. Prologue

**Countdown2000 Sweetheart: PROLOGUE**

The window is slightly open, wind playing with the thin, white curtains. In the bedroom, the digital clock on the shelf shows 23:48. The sound of water running in the shower is the only noise ghosting in the apartment apart from the monotonous, persistent murmur of traffic on the lively even at night avenue a few blocks away.

The blonde man on the bed sighs, and turns the page of the paperback he is reading. He glances at the clock and shifts, seeking a more comfortable position on his spot in the heap of soft pillows. His reading glasses are slightly slipping down the bridge of his nose.

* * *

In the shower, a young man turns off the water. He grabs a white-and-black striped towel from the top of the washing machine that sits in the corner of the not-so-spacious, but comfortable bathing room.

Slowly, he dries his hair, staring at his own reflection in the mirror above the sink, then lets his towel-holding hand slip lowed, drying his face, neck, chest. The lighting makes his snowy hair look yellowish. He wipes the droplets of water from his chest, enjoying the sensation of rough fibers against his flushed and sensitive skin. A perverted smirk begins to ghost on his lips when he runs the towel over his left nipple for the second time. He pauses and waggles his eyebrows at the reflection of his self in the mirror. However, as he does so, some unrecognizable emotion flashes at the back of his ruby orbs, and the corners of his lips twitch, as if about to turn down, but then he flashes a bright smile and bends down to dry his legs.

* * *

00:03 on the display of the clock in the bedroom.

The man on the bed looks up from his book at the sound of soft footsteps. His eyes travel slowly up to the albino man's face, who is leaning casually against the doorway, a can of beer in one hand, and the other tracing slowly invisible, hypnotizing patterns on his collarbones and bare chest. Their eyes lock; ruby versus azure. The red-eyed man steps closer, leaving his post in the doorway behind.

"Hmm? What is that thing you're reading?" he murmurs, almost to himself. The can is put on the bedside table as he crawls in the bed.

"A book?" the bigger, blue-eyed male suggests, his frown only half-annoyed.

"Is that so? Couldn't have ever guessed…" the albino smirks. "If that's the case, it seems the awesome me is just in time to save you from a boring night."

"Gilbert," the blonde grunts warningly as the said male snatches the book from his hands.

"Aw, Luddy, finally a night off and your bed partner is a book? That's just too unawesome, don't you think so~?" he throws the tome over his shoulder in a theatrical gesture. It lands on the floor with a rustling thud, and the blue-eyed blonde quickly takes off his glasses, fearing they'd share the book's fate.

"Besides," Gilbert continues leaning closer, now practically sitting on his partner's lap. "I'm horny and so are you and you know it," he murmurs, his hot breath tickling the bigger male's ear. He begins to plant soft kisses on his cheek, heading to wards his lips.

"Mm… I told you to get dressed properly after you take a shower… You'll end up catching a cold agaimph," the younger man, Ludwig, mumbles, before Gilbert captures his lips with his own.

The albino pulls away. "But it was totally hot to have you nurse me," he smirks, and before Ludwig has time to comment on that, kisses him again, this time more heatedly.

Lips locked together, hands roaming all over each other, they roll over, Ludwig coming to be on top now. He captures his lover's hands and holds them against the bed, fingers entwining. After a moment, he pulls away to look at the man under him.

"Just what should I do with you?" he asks, even though he knows how cliché the question sounds.

"Mmnh… put your glasses on and be like, _'Weilschmidt! Have you done your homework? Come show your teacher!'_" A lewd waggle of eyebrows.

Ludwig, who did not expect an answer to his rhetorical question, frowns and shakes his head, amused. "And you're supposed to be older than me?"

"Oh, of course I can be the teacher if you want me to!"

"You and your weird games…"

"And you love them. And mmpfh… ahh…"

* * *

At 06:15 the yellow, chick-shaped alarm clock on the night table goes off. But the blond, blue-eyed man is already lying awake, staring in surprise at the empty spot where his lover should be sleeping, dreaming of beer or wurst or a chicken farm or him, Ludwig, wearing glasses or whatever it is that the albino normally dreams about.

However, Gilbert's spot on the bed is and remains empty, and a delicious scent of hot breakfast is slowly making its way from the kitchen to the bedroom, and Ludwig cannot help wondering if Hell has frozen over.

When he makes it to the kitchen, he is greeted by a huge plate loaded with still sizzling wurst and fried eggs and crispy triangles of toast and on the table, there's freshly brewed coffee. Upon closed examination he confirms for himself that yes, the hand holding the plate indeed is connected to his lover's body.

"Gilbert," he gasps. "You can _cook_? Are you out of your mind?"

The albino shrugs, smiling. "Good morning to you too, Luddy!"

Ludwig shakes his head as he slowly sits down at the kitchen table, his eyes watching his lover carefully. "You didn't call for a takeout, did you?"

* * *

06:43 on the clock.

The door of the apartment slams shut with a loud bang. Their steps echo in the staircase, as the couple rushes down, Ludwig fixing his tie and looking at the watch simultaneously.

"Shit, we're gonna be late!"

"Whose fault do you think that is?"

"Yours. For looking so irresistible. Besides, I didn't hear you complaining when I…"

"Shut it."

"Ha ha! You're blushing!"

* * *

In the morning rush, the two of them do not stand out – two young men in suits. Probably some office workers, just graduated from some university: hot'n'fresh. Doesn't really matter.

Downtown office buildings glisten glassily, bathing in the rays of the morning sun. It seems that the two young Germans are heading for the nearly-skyscrapers, the one belonging to some software company. However, the pair passes the main entrance, and turns around the corner.

As Ludwig and Gilbert enter one of the side doors that are normally used only by cleaners, the digital clock in their bedroom back at their apartment blinks, and 06:58 becomes 06:59. Instead of a staircase, they step into a hall with lifts both on their right and left.

Gilbert steps on his shoelaces that came undone unnoticed in the rush, and trips over. Ludwig takes a few more quick steps before he notices that his companion has fallen behind and turns around.

"Gilbert, what are you…"

* * *

The blue digits on the clock in the bedroom blink and display 07:00.

Simultaneously, doors of the second lift cabin to the right behind Ludwig's back slide open.

And it's like the gates of hell are opened at that moment. The explosion swipes Ludwig off his feet. Gilbert's face with terror painted across it is the last thing he sees.

* * *

**A/N: **Umh... prologue? I hate using present tense, actually... Hence, the actual chapters _will not_ be written in present time... It's just that the prologue needed it. ; 3 ; First time writing fanfiction... This story is being written purely for my own amusement (?) and for the sake of practice... my English is crappy... ; A ;


	2. Chapter 1

**Countdown 2000 Sweetheart:**

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

His head was hurting unbearably. It was like Russian military forces had decided to parade on his cerebral cortex instead of marching on the Red Square on the 9th of May. He could feel every heartbeat as a painful throb in his temples. It was like a massive hangover, only about ten times worse. Without opening his eyes, he tried to sink back into the painless state of half-consciousness the sleep provided, but the light that fell upon his face prevented him from doing so, begging him to open his eyes.

It was silent. So very silent. There was only this faint, distant humming of some machine… probably a washing machine… where was he, anyway?

Slowly, Ludwig opened his eyes.

The lighting in the room even though soft, made him blink, a little blinded at first. The plain white ceiling didn't provide much information regarding the location, so he proceeded to turn his head to the side, ignoring the throbbing pain in his head.

He blinked, and a light gray curtain came into the focus of his vision. The soft folds of it reminded him of plastic roof tiles.

'_The roof was leaking,'_ flashed in his head. This thought was followed immediately by an outburst of sharp pain in his right temple, his vision whiting out for a moment. Ludwig snapped his eyes shut in surprise and whimpered quietly.

At his whimper, something shifted on the other side of the curtain and quietly, it was pulled aside – the rustle of canvas accompanied by delicate shifting of shoes against the floor.

Ludwig opened his eyes again, aware of someone's presence. He was greeted by a pair of violet-ish orbs staring at his face concernedly. The man leaning over him startled and straightened his back, continuing to watch him, though. He had a stethoscope hanging from his slender neck and his shoulders were covered by a white doctor's coat. Light blond hair that gave his face a soft frame, made him look young and timid.

"What is your name, sir?" he asked after clearing his throat. His voice was quiet.

Ludwig blinked.

"L-Ludwig Weilschmidt," he replied. "Where am I?"

"Do you happen to remember what day is it today?" the man seemed to have ignored his question.

"Um… Monday. Fourth of June," Ludwig reported almost automatically.

"Good…" the man mumbled to himself. "Well, mister Weilschmidt," he spoke, smiling brightly at Ludwig. "This is, as you can well see, a hospital. How is your head?"

"Hurts like hell," Ludwig grunted, truing to shift into a sitting position on the bed, but stopped his attempts at the doctor's rapid gesture and another sharp bolt of pain in his head.

"I see," the doctor reached out to place his both hands on his patient's scalp, and slowly began to trace unknown patterns on it with his fingertips. "I was told you hit your head pretty hard upon falling. Do you remember how it happened?" – Ludwig nodded, recalling now a vague image of slipping on the roof tiles and the shaky ladder crashing down despite another outburst of sharp pain that shot through his brain at trying to do so – "Good. Luckily, for now it seems there is no severe damage – only concussion, which will be naturally giving you headaches for a while, but other than that, just a few bruises. You are a _very_ lucky man, mister Weilschmidt."

The medic smiled, his eyes beaming with sincerity. All Ludwig could do was nod. He regretted doing so in that instant, barely able to hold back a whimper of pain.

"Do you by any chance happen to remember seeing me, mister Weilschmidt?" the man asked suddenly. "You were half-conscious at one point after you were brought here, so I was just wondering," he explained.

"No," Ludwig replied.

"It's okay. Anyway, I'm doctor… Keller," he smiled again, letting go of Ludwig's head, and folding his hands on his chest. "Unfortunately, we'll have to keep you here for a few days to make sure this is really nothing serious. You should rest some more now, I'll send a nurse to bring you some painkillers, and… we'll test for any hidden brain damage later, if that's okay."

"Yeah. But…"

"What is it?" dr. Keller looked at him alertly.

"I was supposed to start a new job today, but… how should I put this… it seems I'm taking a few days off before even starting," he smiled warily.

"Mister Weilschmidt, what day is it today?"

"Monday, 4th of June," Ludwig replied automatically, without realizing that the question was off the topic. "Uh… why'd you ask that again?"

"Just making sure," dr. Keller nodded, eyeing the wall above Ludwig's head.

"Oh, right!" the blue-eyed man's eyes widened at a sudden realization. "Right…" he mumbled. "The job at Darsy's… right… it was… then it's nothing," he swept the hair that was falling on his forehead away with dismay. "It was 7th, not 4th… how could I have forgotten…" he muttered to himself.

"Then, there's nothing to worry about, right," dr. Keller winked at him, sliding the curtain open, preparing to leave. "Just rest now."

"Uh.. okay…" Ludwig tugged the blanket up to his chin.

He turned his gaze to the ceiling, hearing the violet-eyed medic's fast footsteps, as the men headed off somewhere, quietly humming some melody, which sounded like Letkajenkka. He sighed, closing his eyes again.

* * *

Doctor Keller walked quickly down along the corridor, and after swiftly hopping up the stairs to the next floor, he pulled open a door without knocking.

"Eduard!" he exclaimed while still standing in the doorway, pointing accusingly at the young spectacled man crouching in front of a massive computer that looked like some sort of futuristic time machine.

"Mida?" the other asked without turning to look at the violet-eyed male.

"You messes up the date when he's supposed to start his work! Jesus, if you can't even get a _date_ right, I dare not to think what else you might have messed up!" he exclaimed, his cheeks reddening.

"No way!" Eduard turned to look at the medic, his lips slightly parted from surprise. "Or… erm… well, I _did_ mess it up at first, but then I corrected it, I swear, Tino!"

The medic just shook his head, stepping into the room and taking off his stethoscope.

"I'll check tomorrow the basics," he sighed wearily. "But _God_, Eduard, you of all people should know how dangerous this kind of mistakes are!"

"Hmph," the young man frowned. "I didn't think this was a vey good idea in the first place," he said, folding his arms on his chest. "And not just this."

"Neither do I, my friend. But this is our job. And even though it's not always pleasant, and often not even right, it's necessary."

Eduard humph-ed sarcastically, looking away.

"This is for the best," Tino said softly, touching his co-worker's shoulder reassuringly. "And you know that."

* * *

**A/N: **Mida? means 'What?' in Estonian. Also... I most certainly know that Keller isn't Tino's surname. Why he uses a fake name will become clear in later chapters. :3 This is a very confusing 1st chapter, isn't it? :D ...it probably doesn't really make sense... LoL But I swear there will be an explanation for everything, even though the explanation might be slightly crazy. 8-D


End file.
